


Die Bücher des Propheten

by moondanceandsunrise00



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multipairings, Nonsense, Rape, Sickness, Violence, Visions, sick dreams
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanceandsunrise00/pseuds/moondanceandsunrise00
Summary: Unsere Sünden finden uns in unseren Träumen... oder finden unsere Träume uns in unseren Sünden?// Outlast 2. Temple Gate und die hereinbrechende Veränderung. Die tiefen, schwarzen Abgründe der Seelen der kleinen Gemeinde, die in den plötzlichen Gefahren ihren Weg finden muss, oder untergeht.Val ist der hauptsächliche Protagonist der Geschichte.





	1. Nirgendwo

Kalte Wärme durchzuckte seine Glieder, seine Knochen, seinen Geist und verbrannte auch den letzten Funken Leben. Wie ein Schwarm glühender Kohlen schwoll die Erregung an, erhob sich auf den Wellen der Lust bis die Schmerzen unerträglich waren.   
Die Wände wurden flüssig, der Raum verlor sich im Nirgendwo und die Luft sang lustschwangere Lieder der Trauer.   
Schreie hallten in seinem Geist bis auch seine Seele die dunkle Vergiftung fühlte, die sich immer tiefer in das Sein grub.   
Die Sünde, die Sünde.   
Die süße Sünde ließ ihn erzittern. Vor Furcht und vor Verlangen. Die Sonne brannte sich in der nächsten Sekunde ein Auge durch die Vorhänge der Finsternis und als er es wagte, gebrochen, gedemütigt und schamvoll in die heilige Flamme zu blicken riss ihn eine kalte Hand in die Wirklichkeit zurück...

"Mama! Wach auf!"  
Es ging so schnell.... so schnell...  
Das Gesicht eines Kindes blickte ihn an. Große Augen voller Unruhe und Ungeduld. Zarte Haut wie Rosenblätter mit dem Hauch des Sommers.   
"Marcus...?"  
"Du musst aufstehen. Du kommst zu spät!" Die Stimme des Kindes war hoch. Zu hoch für ein solch plötzliches Erwachen nach einer Nacht voller... ja, was eigentlich?   
Es war nichts. Nichts Echtes, Wirkliches. Nur eine Nacht voller Träume, Vergänglichkeit.   
"Unsere Sünde findet uns in unseren Träumen." Seine eigene Stimme zitterte. Vor Furcht? Vor Angst? Vor Erwartung? Vor Lust?  
Ein Blick an seinem Körper herunter bestätigte ihm die Vermutung. Marcus sah ebenfalls in die gleiche Richtung. Er sah es, sagte aber nichts.  
Eine kleine, winzige, kalte Hand legte sich auf  seine Stirn und der Junge sagte: "Du bist warm. Hast du Fieber? Fieber hat man nur wenn man krank ist. Bist du krank?"  
"Ich bin nicht krank, mein Engel."  
Val schlug die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es wie tausend himmlische Orchester zugleich. Auch die Götter haben die Kontrolle verloren. Niemand hält sich mehr an die Regeln. Niemand.   
"Mama, Meister Laird ist in der Küche."  
"Laird?!" Er packte Marcus an der Schulter. Nicht zu feste. Sanft, aber bestimmend. Er wollte niemandem Angst machen. Niemandem. "Wie viel Uhr ist es?"  
Der Junge zog wie auf Kommando eine nagelneue Armbanduhr aus seiner Tasche, hielt sie mit vor Stolz strahlenden Augen dicht vor Vals Gesicht. SO dicht, dass er die Zahlen und Zeiger nicht erkennen konnte und den Kopf zurück zog. "Nicht so nah, Schatz! Sag mir doch einfach die Zeit!" Die Orchester kamen zu ihrem Höhepunkt. Trompeten waren an der Reihe, gefolgt von den wilden Trommeln und den stechenden, beißenden Querflöten.   
Val stand auf und taumelte zum Schrank.   
"Bei Gott...", murmelte er, als er sich seine Klamotten herauszog. "So schlimm war es lange nicht." Während er sich, so schnell es ihm mit seinen zitternden Händen möglich war, umzog nahm er Marcus Stimme im Hintergrund nur wie durch Watte wahr. Wolken trennten sie. Welten lagen dazwischen, oder auch Himmel und Hölle. In der Mitte das grausige Orchester ohne Anfang und Ende.   
Marcus war auf das Bett geklettert und spielte Trampolin. Oder Vogel. Oder Tanzbär. Oder Garnichts.  
"Nichts... denke ich.", murmelte Val. Er schloss den Schrank, schlüpfte in die Ketten seines heiligen Propheten und Herrn und eilte in die Küche. Dort stand er tatsächlich. Nun, er saß wohl eher. Hockte auf den Küchentisch wie eine abgeschlagene Kröte.   
Er hoffte, Laird würde seinen miserablen Zustand nicht sofort erkennen. Aber was könnten diese kleinen Augen, vielleicht doch eher große Augen in Anbetracht seiner Größe, schon erkennen? Sie reichten gerade mal aus um die Wahrheit zu sehen. Aber auch nicht weiter.   
"Laird. Was führt dich her?" Erleichtert stellte Val fest, dass seine Stimme nicht so stark zitterte wie erwartet. Die Klarinetten begannen ihren ruhigen Part, sanfte Geigen schaukelten seine Gedanken auf leichtere Pfade.   
Der Zwerg drehte sich herum, er blieb auf dem Tisch sitzen. Die kurzen dicken Beine baumelten in der Luft wie fette Würmer. Abstoßend, war irgendwie seltsam anziehend zugleich. Val wollte sie berühren. Das hatte er noch nie getan. Wollte sie einmal anfassen, den kleinen verkümmerten Körper spüren und...  
"Val! Es kommt selten vor, aber ich glaube unser HERR und Meister Knoth ist nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen!" Lairds Stimme riss ihn aus seinen sündigen Vorstellungen und zum ersten Mal seit er ihn kannte war Val Laird ein kleines bisschen dankbar. Er ging an den Gasherd, entflammte ihn und stellte eine Kanne Wasser darauf. "Wir haben nur einen HERRN und das ist Gott, Jahwe, der Vater Abrahams, Isaaks..."  
"... und Jacobs ja ja ich weiß!", unterbrach Laird ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Geste. "Dennoch ist Knoth der Prophet unseres Herrn."  
"Habe ich dem widersprochen?"  
"Vielleicht."  
Val drehte sich um und der Blick seiner kalten blauen Augen traf den Zwerg. Wie ein Pfeil mitten ins Herz. "Niemand hätte weniger Grund unseren Propheten anzuzweifeln wie ich. Und das weißt du. Aber du bist bestimmt nicht hier um mich der Ketzerei anzuprangern." Dass Wort Ketzerei spuckte Val förmlich vor Laird auf den Boden. Kindergeschrei klang durch das Haus zu ihnen und ein kleines Mädchen rannte lachend um den Tisch herum, dicht gefolgt von einem noch kleineren Jungen. Laird beobachtete die Kleinen mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, das Val den Hals zuschnürte. Niemand durfte seine Kinder so ansehen. Niemand. Er griff zwei Tassen aus dem Regal und goss das heiße Wasser mit einigen frischen Kräutern auf. Eine reichte er Laird. Einige Minuten des Schweigens breiteten sich zwischen ihnen aus, in denen Val das Kinderlachen genoss, während das Orchester sich immer weiter entfernte. Es fiel. Wahrscheinlich in die Hölle. Was könnte sonst so tief unter der Erde liegen?   
"Nun gut!", begann Laird als er bemerkte, dass Vals Aufmerksamkeit ihm gegenüber nachließ. Er sprang vom Tisch und watschelte zur Tür, die dampfende Tasse immer noch in der klumpigen Hand. "Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um zu sehen wo du bleibst, Val. Knoth, heilig seien seine Worte, hat dich im heutigen Gottesdienst vermisst. Er macht sich Sorgen, weißt du. In letzter Zeit scheinst du ihm unangenehm aufzufallen. Bist du krank, fragt er sich?" Laird lachte kurz auf. Ein gurgelndes Kichern folgte und Val verspürte den Drang ihm die Tür ins Gesicht zu zuschlagen. Überlegenheit umgab den Zwerg wie ein Mantel, als er sich mit einer abfälligen Geste nach draußen bewegte. "Auf jeden Fall will er dich sehen. SOFORT!"   
Val zuckte kurz zusammen. Lairds Stimme war hässlich, wenn er lauter redete oder auch schrie. Sie erinnerte ihn an etwas. Er wusste nicht was.   
Seine Gedanken ordneten sich nur langsam und als er endlich einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr warf, dachte er immer noch daran, dass Laird seine Tasse mitgenommen hatte. Ruths Lieblingstasse. Mit kleinen Sternen darauf. Es war 12:48. 48 Minuten nach dem Morgengottesdienst, den er selbst hatte halten müssen. Zurecht war Knoth verärgert. "Verflucht." Val setzte sich an den Tisch, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Die Wattedecke seines Gehirns riss auf und die Posaunen brüllten mit doppelter Kraft. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz, legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Aber nur kurz. Er musste zu Sullivan. Zu Knoth. Zu dem Propheten Ezechiels. Ansonsten wäre all die Mühe und das Leiden umsonst gewesen und die lang erwartete Erlösung würde ihm verwehrt. Das wolle er nicht. Das wollte Niemand.  
"Mamaaa! Es ist fast ein Uhr!", trällerte Marcus und schmiss sich gegen Val. Sollte das eine Umarmung sein? Wahrscheinlich, wahrscheinlich. Val stand auf, hielt Marcus fest der sich jetzt wie ein Sandsack hängen ließ. "Ich muss jetzt los, Mar. Bin aber bald wieder da."  
Er hob den Jungen hoch und setzte ihn auf den Stuhl. Der sah ihn an, mit großen Fischaugen. Feucht aber warm. Wie man es gern hat.   
"Heute wahaar gar kehein Gottesdiiienst.", sang er. Seit einigen Tagen sang er so gerne. Aber wenigstens sang er gut. Val schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. "Es tut mir Leid, Engel. Ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft euch zu wecken und fertig zu machen.", entschuldigte Val sich ehrlich. Für die Kinder war der tägliche Besuch bei Gott und dem Propheten so wichtig wie Luft zum atmen. Er hatte seine wichtigste Pflicht vernachlässigt. Unverzeihlich. "Es tut mir leid. Aber dafür dürft ihr heute Abend mitkommen."  
"Aber da gehen doch nur die Erwachsenen hin! Das ist bestimmt langweilig."  
Val verdrehte genervt die Augen. Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen wieder nach. Wie das Meer. Es schwoll an, es schwoll an, es schwoll an, es schwoll ab, es schwoll an, es schwoll ab, es schwoll an und ersäuft dich.   
"Ich muss jetzt gehen Marcus. Sag den anderen, wenn ich komme soll jeder fertig sein. Ich bringe euch dann zur Schule!" Val wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern verließ das Haus eilig. Der Junge würde ihm gehorchen. Das tat er immer.   
Jetzt galt es für Val dem Tiger in die Augen zu sehen und für seine Fehler geradezustehen. Vielleicht würde auch der Himmel sich endlich beruhigen. Er konnte durch den Regen und den Wind kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen.  


	2. Anna

"Kannst du nicht einmal still sitzen?" Ihr Vater legte ihr die raue Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte sie davon abzuhalten herum zu zappeln. Es war langweilig. Ihr war schon seit Stunden langweilig aber ihre Eltern verstanden sie nicht. Oder wollten sie nicht verstehen. War ihr auch egal. "Egal egal egaaal!", murmelte sie zu einer Melodie, die sie letzte Woche im Kindergottesdienst gelernt hatte.   
"Anna! Meine Güte." Ihre Mutter sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Ihr Vater zuckte nur die Schultern und seufzte. So seufzte er immer wenn er nachgab. Und er gab öfter nach bei Mama und ihr. Sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe, während sie ihre kleinen Beinchen vor und zurück schaukelte. Sie trug neue Schuhe. Glänzendes Hellbraun mit etwas Rosa an der Seite und zwei Schmetterlingen. Ihr Vater war extra ganz weit gefahren um ihr die zum Geburtstag zu holen. Und der war heute. Die Schuhe hatten auf dem Tisch gestanden als sie heute morgen aufgewacht war. Wunderschön. Es war ein wunderschönes Geschenk, ein wunderschöner Tag und sie hatte wunderschöne, nette Eltern und saß in einer wunderschönen Kirche auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz. In der Mitte, direkt am Gang ganz vorne. Zwischen ihren Eltern. Papa und Mama. Vater und Mutter. Mond und Sonne. Adam und Eva.   
Sie sah über die Schulter. Hinter ihr saß ihre Nachbarin Elena mit ihrem fast großen Sohn Paul. Sie lächelte Elena an und die beugte sich schnell vor und flüsterte ihr ein "Alles Gute" zu als der Diakon, der vorne stand und redete und redete und redete, seine Herde für einen winzigen Moment aus den Augen ließ und in das heilige Buch blickte. Anna grinste frech zu Paul herüber, der ihr nur zunickte ohne sie anzusehen. Schlechte Laune wehte zu ihr herüber und schnell wandte sie sich in eine andere Richtung. Heute war ein Tag für gute Laune. Auch wenn der Regen vom Wind so hart gegen das Fenster geschlagen wurde, dass ein Baby ganz weit hinten anfing zu wimmern. Unter dem tadelnden Blick des Diakons verließ die Mutter aber demütig die Kapelle, zusammen mit ihrem Kind. Niemand durfte die Vormittagsvorstellung unterbrechen...  
Anna mochte den Wind und den Regen und den Sturm. Die Sonne war ihr zu heiß. Sie biss auf ihrer Haut. Mama sagte immer zu ihr, sie sei einfach zu empfindlich. Ihre Haut sei zu weiß und deshalb wäre es gefährlich für sie. Anna fand ihre Haut schön. Hell wie die Muscheln, die sie am See unten manchmal fand. Und ihre Haare fast so weiß wie die Wolken. Oder der Mond. Oder der Stoff von dem Kleid der alten Edwyn. Allerdings nicht so fleckig.   
"Dreh dich nach vorne, Liebling, und pass auf! Gleich ist es zu ende.", zischte ihre Mutter ihr ungeduldig ins Ohr und Anna wandte sich nach vorne. Gut, ihrer Mama zuliebe würde sie noch etwas aufpassen. Ihre Augen blickten ruhig auf den Diakon, ihre Gedanken aber wanderten auf weiten Pfaden, auf denen sie in ihren neuen Schuhen über die noch vom Regen nassen Wiesen rannte oder im Maisfeld mit ihrem Cousin Verstecken spielte.

"......und nur deshalb sollt ihr nicht wandeln auf den Wegen der Dunkelheit, noch euch hingeben der Sünde, denn nur der Herr ist bei euch! Und die göttliche Kraft wurde uns hier zuteil im Fleische unseres heiligen Propheten Knoths, des Dieners Ezechiels!", schallte die tiefe Stimme des Diakons über die versammelte Gemeinde. Der Abschlusssatz. Sie waren an der Reihe.  
"Amen!", hallte die Antwort wie eine laute Stimme zurück. Der Diakon schien zufrieden. Lächelnd packte er seine sieben Sachen, verließ die Kanzel und verschwand im Hinterzimmer. Bänke wurden gerückt und die Gemeinde erhob sich. Hier und da wurde ein Seufzen laut, müde von so wenig Schlaf und noch müder bei dem Gedanken an die anzutretende Arbeit.   
Anna tanzte auf ihren neuen Schuhe durch den Saal Richtung Ausgang. Dass ihre Eltern stehen geblieben waren um sich mit Mary und ihrem Mann zu unterhalten, die gerade frisch verheiratet waren, bemerkte sie gar nicht. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihre Schuhe. Und das war auch gut so. Wer hätte sonst noch ihre Aufmerksamkeit verdient? "Niemand niemand!", lachte sie und drehte sich in ihrem Kleid, dass es wie ein Reifen um sie herum flog. Anna rempelte eine Frau an, die sich verärgert versuchte am Arm zu packen, aber das Mädchen war schneller. Lachend duckte sie sich unter der Hand weg und rannte auf die offen stehende Doppeltür zu. Die Sonne versteckte sich weiterhin hinter der grauen Regenwand. Heute würde ihr Vater vielleicht nicht so lange auf dem Feld arbeiten. Dann könnte er vielleicht mit ihr spielen. Er sollte ihr wieder Geschichten erzählen. Am besten über ihre Schuhe. Neue interessante Geschichten über Abenteuer und fremde Länder. Orte, die die Diakone und Lehrer oft nur als sündig bezeichneten. Orte, an die sich ein echter Christ niemals wagen würde, denn dort lauerten Gefahren, Tod, gruselige Sachen. Bestimmt auch der Teufel selbst! Nur hier war es sicher, sagten sie. Nur hier gab es einen Platz, sicher von all dem Bösen in der Welt. Hier konnte ihnen nichts geschehen. So sagten sie. Und trotzdem war Anna neugierig. So gern hörte sie sich Geschichten an. Immerhin begab sich ihr Vater manchmal in die Nähe solcher Gefahren. Er musste doch auch wissen, was dort geschah.  
Und alles konnte gar nicht so schlimm sein. Schließlich musste irgendjemand dort draußen auch ihre hübschen Schuhe gemacht haben. Aber das war bestimmt auch der Grund, weshalb Papa ihr verboten hatte irgendjemandem zu erzählen woher ihre Schuhe kommen. Ansonsten würde man sie ihr bestimmt wegnehmen... Das wollte sie nicht!   
Der Regen hatte etwas nachgelassen und Anna stellte sich auf die steinernen Stufen vor der Kapelle, hielt ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen. Ihre hüftlangen Haare lösten sich aus dem schnellgebundenen Zopf. Die Tropfen waren kühl auf ihrer Haut. Frisch. Angenehm. Nass. Für immer wollte sie hier stehen und den Regen genießen.  
"Na junges Mädchen.  Du holst dir noch den Tod!"   
Die tiefe kratzige Stimme schreckte sie förmlich aus ihren Gedanken und sie sprang einen Schritt zurück. Es war Sullivan Knoth. Ihr Führer durch die dunklen Wege der heutigen, höllenähnlichen Welt. Ihr Sprecher vor Gott. Ihr Fürst der Liebe, Hoffnung, Achtung und Treue. Ihr Lehrer und Vorbild in jeder Hinsicht.   
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beugte der fette Mann sich zu ihr herunter und legte seine schwere Hand auf ihren Kopf. "Anna, richtig?", brummte er. "Habe gehört du hast Geburtstag. Ich spreche dir meinen Segen aus, mein Kind. Seien Gott und der mächtige Ezechiel stets mit dir und deiner Familie!" Er strich ihre Wange entlang. Anna stand da in ihren neuen Schuhen, peinlich berührt wie sie es immer war, wenn sich Knoth in der Nähe befand. Still sah sie ihn aus großen Augen an. Sullivan ging ächzend vor ihr in die Hocke. Nun waren sie auf gleicher Höhe. Sie konnte sein dickes Gesicht nun besser betrachten. Sein gesundes Auge funkelte gefährlich. Es erinnerte Anna an die wilden Tiere draußen.   
"Anna.", schnaufte er in ihr kleines Gesicht. Sein Atem roch nach Fisch. Frischem Fisch mit Tomatensalat. Ihr Magen knurrte instinktiv.  
"Anna. Wie hat dir das Wort Gottes heute gefallen, an deinem Geburtstag? Ich hoffe doch gut!"  
"Val war nich da." Ah ihre Stimme war also doch noch da. Sie hatte schon geglaubt diesmal würde sie sie wieder im Stich lassen. Auch Knoth schien es zu gefallen, dass das Mädchen diesmal mit ihm sprach. Er lachte kurz auf und warf einen triumphierenden Blick über seine Schulter auf die große Frau, die mit starrer Miene hinter ihm stand und sich scheinbar unter Schmerzen ein Lächeln abrang. Anna sah sie selten, aber an ihren Namen konnte sie sich sehr gut erinnern. Marta. Sie war komisch, aber das Mädchen mochte sie irgendwie. Marta ist nur allein, hatte Papa ihr mal gesagt. Auf Annas Frage daraufhin, warum Marta sich denn dann keine Freunde in der Gemeinde suche, hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.  
"Jaa... Val war tatsächlich nicht da.", antwortete Knoth gedehnt und Anna war sich sicher, ganz kurz einen Funken erschreckender Wut in dem kleinen Auge aufblitzen zu sehen. Nur ganz kurz und genau in dem Moment, als die Sonne sich einen Weg durch die Wolken brannte und ihr sogleich in die zarten Wangen biss. Sie verzog das Gesicht und schirmte es mit den Händen ab. "Heute hat Nicklas geredet. Über einen Mann den ein Wal gefressen hat.", erklärte Anna. Sie hustete mit vorgehaltener Hand. Vielleicht hätte sie tatsächlich besser eine Jacke angezogen.   
Knoth musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Komm Kleine, geh wieder hinein bis deine Eltern dich finden. Der Wind ist zu kalt für deinen zerbrechlichen Körper." Beim letzten Satz schnaubte Marta verächtlich. Leise, aber dennoch so laut, dass Anna es hören konnte. Sullivan stand indes auf und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens und schob sie in die Kapelle. Sobald jemand der Anwesenden Knoth bemerkte grüßten sie ihn ehrfurchtsvoll, machten ihm Platz und einige Frauen murmelten Bibelverse. Als Annas Eltern sich nach ihm umdrehten schnappte ihr Vater kurz erschrocken nach Luft und eilte auf sie zu.  
"Knoth! Es tut mir leid, wenn sie frech war. Sie ist sehr.... neugierig.", begann ihr Papa unsicher. Anna sah ihn schief an. Alles war gut, oder? Sie hatte doch Geburtstag und an eine Geburtstag passierte einem nichts Schlimmes.   
Knoth winkte nur ab. "Alles gut, Ethan, alles gut. Ich habe sie nur hereingebracht. Dort draußen holt sie sich noch den Tod!" Er lachte mit kratziger Stimme. Es tat ihr in den Ohren weh und sie wollte jetzt nach Hause. Sie spürte wie die Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrem Rücken leicht zitterte. Wie ein Blatt im Herbst. Die Erwachsenen unterhielten sich weiter. Über die Predigt bestimmt. Anna fand allerdings, an ihrem Geburtstag sollte man ihr doch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sagte laut: "Ich hätte lieber Val zugehört als Nick! Der ist nicht so laut, wenn er redet!"   
Der Blick ihrer Mutter war tödlich. Der ihres Vaters nicht so... aber er versprach, dass sie heute wohl ohne Abendbrot ins Bett geschickt werden würde. Ihre kleine Stimme war sogar so laut gewesen, dass die anderen die noch in der Kapelle waren ihre Worte verstanden hatten und nun in schamvolle Stille versanken. Außer Paul. Dem lag ein schadenrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Anna grinste zurück.   
Knoth sah sie einige Minuten nachdenklich an. Dann begann er zu husten. Sein fetter Bauch wackelte direkt vor ihrem Gesicht und er keuchte. Sie bekam Angst. Erstickte der Prophet hier und jetzt an ihrem Geburtstag vor ihren Augen? Erst als sie ihrem Vater fragend anblickte und erkannte, dass er erleichtert lächelte konnte sie Knoths Husten als ein herzliches Lachen identifizieren. Ein ekeliges Lachen. Die Gemeindemitglieder entspannten sich und nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf. Sullivan beugte sich zu Anna herunter. "Kleine Anna, dein Mundwerk ist scharf. Hast´s wohl von deinem Vater geerbt! Aber du hast Recht. Val war heute nicht da. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Nächstes Mal wird er definitiv kommen!"  
Anna verstand nicht, was deftiniv oder detfintiv bedeutete, aber dass sie Val bald wieder sehen würde stimmte sie froh. Nicklas war immer langsam und laut und langweilig. LLL. So lautete der Spitzname, den sie und ihre Freundin dem Diakon gegeben hatten. Knoth verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und ihr Vater zog sie mit festen Griff eilig aus der Kapelle hinaus. Ihre Eltern schwiegen betroffen. Aber das war Anna egal.  
Als sie fröhlich summend hinter ihnen die Steinstufen hinuntersprang, sah sie unten vor dem Haus der alten Edwyn Val stehen. Er unterhielt sich mit Edwyns Bruder, den die anbrechende Blindheit zu schaffen machte. Anna wollte ihm winken, aber Val würdigte die Familie keines Blickes. Es ärgerte sie, denn sie hatte doch Geburtstag! Das musste Val doch wissen! Sie hatte aber keine Möglichkeit, sich aus dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich ihrem Schicksal zu fügen... Na gut. Dann würde sie den Diakon eben morgen daran erinnern.   
Als sie an Val und dem Alten vorbeischritten, verstand Anna gerade noch die Worte des neu blinden Samuel: ".... regend und schmerzvoll war es, oh ja!" Sorgen schwangen in seinen Worten mit. Sorgen und Ängste, die Anna noch nicht verstand. Schon gar nicht an ihrem Geburtstag. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich begrüße jeden, der sich dieses Kapitel gerne durchgelesen hat. Freue mich über jede einzelne Seele! :)  
> Im nächsten Kapitel geht es mit Val weiter und es wird intimer.  
> Das hier war ein kleiner Abstecher zu Anna Lee, die noch einiges vor sich hat.


	3. Val

Der Regen stach wie Eissplitter auf ihn ein. Tausend wütende Schnäbel verrückter Tauben. Vals glasklare Augen suchten den dunklen Himmel ab. Warum? Glaubte er tatsächlich die Wolkenwand würde sich wie in seinem Traum aufreißen lassen und die Sonne gebären? Hoffentlich nicht. Hoffentlich glaubte er es nicht, denn sonst würde das bedeuten, er maße seinen Träumen die Wichtigkeit einer Vision zu. Oder noch schlimmer, einer Prophetie. Unmöglich. Nur einer war der Prophet. Der wahre Wahrsager der Wahrheit.   
"Knoth..." Vals Stimme klang stöhnend. Nicht der geringste Hauch Sehnsucht oder fanatische Ehrerbietung fand sich darin. Nichts war mehr wie damals.   
Die Kapelle tauchte hinter den Bäumen und schroffen Felswänden auf. Der Anblick des spitzen, graden Turms, gekrönt von dem heiligen Kreuz weckte leichte Gefühle in seinem Herzen. Warm und heimatlich. Kindliche Gefühle der Sicherheit. Zuflucht und Ort der Besinnung. Kitschig und lächerlich.  
Es beinahe eine Stunde nach eigentlichem Schluss der Predigt, dennoch stellte Val verwundert fest, dass immer noch ziemlich viele Menschen an der Kapelle versammelt waren. Hatte es durch ein Fehlen tatsächlich eine Verzögerung des Gottesdienstes gegeben? Noch ein Grund mehr für Sullivan, wütend auf seine rechte Hand zu sein. Die er selbst gerne mit seiner Linken strafte. Links zu Rechts. Wenn man dir auf die eine Wange schlägt, halte ihm auch die andere hin. Und das tat Val. Immer.   
Kurz bevor er einen Fuß auf die steinernen Stufen setzte, die den Weg zum Gotteshaus schmückten, hörte er eine alte zitternde Stimme seinen Namen rufen.  
"Val, Herr Val! Bitte, habt Ihr einen Augenblick? Oder zwei?"  
Val wandte sich um. Der alte Samuel saß vor dem Haus seiner Schwester in einem hölzernen Schaukelstuhl. Val lächelte ehrlich und ging zu ihm. "Heute nicht beim Gottesdienst?", grüßte er den Alten und erntete einen freundlich abfälligen Wink der faltigen Hand.  
"Da bin ich wohl nicht er Einzige, scheint mir!"  
"Gut Samuel. Du hast mich. Was brauchst du denn? Der Regen macht dich ganz nass."  
"Ach, das stört mich nicht! Bin ein harter Knochen, weißte. So schnell bringt mich das Wetter nicht auf die schiefe Bahn." Samuel strich sich die schneeweißen, spärlichen Haare zurück. Er musterte Val. Der Diakon lehnte sich an einen der Holzbalken, die das Dach des Hauses stützten, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du wirst alt. Da kann einen eine Erkältung schon schnell mal ins Grab befördern. Oder wenigstens in die Nähe davon."  
"Pffh. Dann könnte ich endlich mal dem Herrn Gott ins Angesicht blicken und müsste mich nicht immer mit dem deinen abfinden! Aber gut. Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen. Hast ja ne Pflicht als erster Diener des Propheten."  
"Der ich auch versuche nachzugehen."  
"Dann aber wohl vergeblich, mein Junge." Samuel lachte und deutete auf die Kapelle. Vals Hals schnürte sich zu. Ja, er hatte seine Pflicht vernachlässigt.   
Der Alte hustete krächzend neben ihm. "Gut gut gut. Eigentlich wollte ich über etwas ... Privateres mit dir reden.", erklärte er und bedeutete Val etwas näher zu kommen. "Ich habe mitbekommen, wie du Edwyn vor einigen Monden auf seltsame, nun ja, Träume angesprochen hast."   
"Sie hat mich angesprochen, Sam."  
"Ist doch egal! Auf jeden Fall, hör mir genau zu jetzt Junge!" Samuel beugte sich etwas vor. Seine Augen schimmerten seltsam. Benebelt. Wie der Himmel.  Da war etwas. Etwas Anziehendes. Val spürte ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch und musste sich weiter vorbeugen. Nicht zu nahe, nur nicht zu nahe.   
"Val... diese Träume. Was sind sie?" Die Stimme des Alten klang beschwörend. Wie eine Suche nach Vergesslichkeit. Nach Vergessenheit? Oder Sehnsucht? Nähe. Oder Ferne. Val nickte. Seine Gedanken fuhren auf unkontrollierten Bahnen. Was war eigentlich, wenn die Sonne nie wieder kam? Würden die Wolken sie fressen? Herabsteigen, schwarz und fürchterlich? Vielleicht hoffte er darauf...   
"Val!" Samuels harsche Stimme riss seine Aufmerksamkeit aus seinem Geiste in die unverrückbare Gegenwart.   
"Ja?"  
"Sind sie echt?  Ich meine, nicht so ungreifbar wie normale Träume. Eher fest und... nun ja echt eben. Du weißt was ich meine! Erregend und schmerzvoll war es, oh ja! Wenn ich mich mal so ausdrücken dürfte."  
Vals Augen glänzten feucht, als er sich wieder gerade hinstellte. Das Orchester war wieder da. Trommelte ein wildes, mitreißendes, lüsternes Lied in aller Herrlichkeit in seiner Seele. Lüsterne Schmerzen. Gibt es sowas?  
"Ja... ich denke... also ich will damit sagen, dass gleiche, das ich zu deiner Schwester gesagt habe. Nichts... nichts was die anderen angeht. Wir wollen schließlich niemanden beunruhigen.", stotterte der Diakon. Seine Hände schwitzten. Er wischte sie an seinem Kleid ab. Nein, es war nur der Regen. Nur der Regen. "Samuel, Edwyn hat mich gefragt, ob sie vielleicht krank ist. Fieber oder durch die lange Arbeit auf dem Feld. Aber ich sage dir jetzt mal etwas. Hör gut zu! Wenn die Träume schlimmer werden, dann kannst du jeder Zeit mit mir sprechen."  
Der Alte lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte Val abschätzend. "Ich vertraue dir, Jungchen." Dann stand er auf. Val wusste nicht, wer mehr ächzte. Der Stuhl oder Sam.   
"Komm ma rein hier!", forderte er den Diakon nun auf und winkte ihn in das kleine Haus. Klein aber fein. Val schloss die Tür hinter sich. Samuels Augen waren schlecht und würden auch in den nächsten Wochen immer schlechter werden, dass wusste jeder. Dennoch erstaunte es Val, wie zielsicher der Alte durch sein Haus spazierte. Allerdings war es für ihn keine sonderliche Meisterleistung. Wenn man über 40 Jahre in den gleichen vier Wänden lebt, gewöhnt man sich an einiges. Der Regen rasselte auf das Dach. Leise und betörend. Val warf einen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster und sah Ethan mitsamt Familie durch den Schlamm stampfen.   
"Zieh die Gardine vor! Ist ja schlimm, mit dem Wind!", kommandierte Samuel. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass Val eigentlich der geistlich Höhergestellte war, leistete er dem Befehl folge. Nun gut, dass konnte man dem Alten schon verzeihen. Val mit seinen knapp 30 Jahren war für den 87. Jährigen auch nur schwer ernst zu nehmen.   
Seine Kopfschmerzen waren noch da. Leise lauernd. Aber nicht mehr quälend laut. Das sollte reichen. Val setzte sich neben den drahtigen alten Mann auf das Bett. Viel mehr als ein brüchiges Ehebett, ein Tisch von 3 Stühlen umrundet und eine kleine Küchenzeile gab es nicht. Mehr brauchte man auch nicht. Die Natur bot den Rest.   
"Erzähl.", forderte Val ihn nun auf. Seine eigene Stimme war beinahe flüsternd. Es fühlte sich komisch an, laut darüber zu reden. Wie ein Geheimnis, dass eigentlich niemandem bestimmt war zu wissen, noch, es zu entdecken. Aber da war etwas. Irgendetwas. Und es machte Val neugierig und wahnsinnig zugleich. Samuel rieb sich die sterbenden Augen und seufzte tief und brummend. "Es war der erste. Letzte Nacht. Edwyn schlief ruhig neben mir. Hab sie nicht geweckt. Hat mich selbst genug verwirrt. Auf jeden Fall... " Er schien nervös zu werden. Val sah seine faltige Hand zittern und nahm sie instinktiv in die seine. Beruhigend strich er über die weiche Haut, die Finger entlang. Schlank, lang und hart.   
"...er wirkte so real. Ich sah dort eine Frau. Nun, ich gehe mal davon aus dass es eine war."  
"Es war also eine Frau?"  
"Ja ja! Eine Frau. Aber irgendwie... entstellt. Da waren zwar ziemlich große..." Samuel hielt inne und machte eine vielsagende Geste auf Brusthöhe. Val lächelte. "Ich weiß schon. Erzähl weiter!" Er strahlte Ruhe aus, doch innerlich zerbarst er beinahe vor Anspannung. Warum? Tat er etwa etwas Verbotenes? Nur, weil Knoth nichts von ihrem Treffen wusste?  
"Gut, und trotzdem sah man nur allzu deutlich, dass sie, oder es, da unten ein ziemlich großes, wohl eher gewaltiges...Glied...hatte." Samuel stockte und es war ihm anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihm dieses Gespräch war. Val schenkte ihm einen auffordernden und aufmunternden Blick. Erzähl erzähl erzähl. Er wollte wissen wie es weiter ging!   
"Tja, und es war aufgerichtet. Ich stand da, schätze ich. Meine anbrechende Blindheit war wie weggefegt. Ich sah alles klarer als je zuvor. In meinen Knochen pulsierte eine selten gespürte Lebenskraft. Ich blickte hoch. Der Himmel schimmerte wie lebendiges, brodelndes Öl und die Hitze war beinahe unerträglich. Ich erkannte auch an den Händen keine Finger sondern... zehn männliche Glieder. Fünf an jeder Hand. Ich näherte mich dem Wesen. Es hatte eine seltsame Anziehungskraft und flüsterte Worte mit geschlossenen Lippen. Hinter mir hörte ich Stimmen. Stöhnen und Keuchen, das an- und abschwoll und ich spürte nackte Haut an meinem Rücken. Warm und feucht, wie von einem fremden Körper, der gegen mich gedrückt wurde und mich vorwärts schob. Dann war ich nah genug an dem Wesen und ich erkannte einige schillernde Reifen um den Kopf. Wie..." Samuel sah sich um, als müsste er klarstellen, dass auch wirklich niemand ihrem Gespräch lauschen konnte. "...wie die heiligen Räder Ezechiels! Und als ich in die kalt brennenden Augen wie Öl blickte, wusste ich, es musste ein Engel sein! So etwas hatte ich noch nie erblickt! Und dann berührten die... Hände mich und als ich an mir herunter blickte sah ich, dass das auch an mir nicht spurlos vorbeiging. Zwischen den Beinen der Kreatur erkannte ich nun nicht mehr dieses aufgerichtete ... Ding. Stattdessen erschien dort eine feuchte... du weißt ja schon! Ach, in Gottes Namen! Dann habe ich es mit diesem Ding getrieben und als ich aufwachte war ich so hart wie schon seit 15 Jahren nicht mehr und ich spürte immer noch die ... Finger auf meinem Rücken und an meinem... Hintern!"   
Samuel hustete und strich sich mit nun noch stärker zitternden Fingern durch das schüttere Haar. Val starrte ihn mit leicht geöffneten Lippen gebannt an. Unglaublich. Er war nicht der Einzige. Die Ähnlichkeiten der Träume waren verblüffend. Oder konnte man schon von Visionen sprechen? Knoth hatte einige Male mit Val über seine prophetischen Einsichten gesprochen. Val hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie diesen Träumen erschreckend ähnlich waren. Wenn auch nicht genauso! Er wollte die Rolle des Propheten ja nicht durch läppische..... ja, was denn eigentlich?   
"Junge, ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir helfen! Es hört sich alles schon ziemlich... ketzerisch an.", murmelte Samuel unsicher. "Und nach dieser Nacht war die Blindheit noch schlimmer geworden."  
"Ich kann dir nur sagen, Samuel, dass ich es gut finde, dass du mit mir darüber redest. Ich selbst muss zugeben, die Bedeutung dieser plötzlich auftretenden Träume noch nicht zu verstehen."  
"Aha. Also sind Edwyn und ich nicht die Einzigen?", unterbrach Samuel in hoffnungsvoll. Val nickte nur. Der Alte erwartete eine Antwort von ihm. Vielleicht sogar die Heilung. Aber das gab es nicht. Hatte es noch nie gegeben. Wie sollte man die Gedanken heilen können? Man kann nicht in die Seele greifen. Man kann Träume nicht lenken. Nur Gott ist dazu imstande...  
"Nur Gott kann Träume schenken. Vielleicht sind es göttliche Visionen.", flüsterte Val in die Stille des Hauses und das Prasseln des Regens hinein. Samuels Augen funkelten ihn in milchigem Weiß an. Angst schien ihm im Gesicht zu stehen. "Das hast DU gesagt, Jungchen. Nicht ich!" Denn niemand maßt sich an, die Wahrheit zu sehen, ohne gesegnet zu sein und den Preis gezahlt zu haben. Wie Knoth, der sein eigenes Auge stahl und vernichtete. Der es herausschnitt wie die Sünde aus dem Fleisch. Wie Odin sein linkes Auge gab um die Weisheit des Brunnens zu erkennen.   
Val merkte, dass er immer noch die Hand des Alten umklammert hielt. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Da war nur ein stilles Pulsieren ihrer eigenen Körper. Und Val wusste, dass Samuel es ebenso wahrnahm wie er selbst. Kein Geräusch, nur der Regen. Das Orchester hatte Feierabend. Niemand war da, nur das Wissen, dass alles, was hier drinnen geschehen würde, nie einen Weg nach draußen finden würde. Es gab eigentlich keine Wahl. Es gab nur einen Weg, den man instinktiv beschreiten musste. Und irgendwann gab es auch kein Zurück mehr.   
Val beugte sich vor und presste seine Mund auf die zusammengepressten, dünnen Lippen des Alten. Warum? Es gab die Antwort ebenso wenig wie die Frage. Es war einfach da. Das Gefühl tief im Inneren es jetzt zu tun oder für immer zerfressen und zerstört zu werden.   
Samuel riss erschrocken seine halbblinden Augen auf, entriss sich aber nicht der Umarmung die folgte. Der Diakon legte ihm die Hände, zitternd und brennendheiß wie Schuld und Scham vereinigt, auf die knochigen Schultern und positionierte sich auf seinem Schoß. Der Alte spürte den warmen Körper, der sich mit einem allzu bekanntem Verlangen an seinen drückte. Er spürte die Nägel, die sich in die raue Haut seiner Schultern gruben. Er spürte Vals speichelfeuchte Lippen auf seinem Mund. Er spürte wie sein Schritt den anderen berührte. Hart und eng. Kaum Raum war mehr zwischen ihnen. Und es war gut so.   
Samuel öffnete instinktiv die Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Zunge schob sich in die warme Höhle. Kundschaftete sie aus und ein Gefühl wuchs in seinem Magen. Oder Bauch. Oder weiter unten. Etwas, dass er vor einem Jahrzehnt einmal gespürt hatte. Bei seiner Frau. Und letzte Nacht. Und es war gut so.  
Val schrie innerlich. Seine Seele schrie und zuckte, er solle sich doch lösen. Das Orchester fegte durch seinen Kopf wie ein tosender Wirbelsturm. Es war alles so falsch! Gedanken brüllten ihn mit Knoths brummender Stimme an, er solle beten und fasten und die Bibel lesen und beten und fasten und hoffen, dass diese Sünde vergeben würde. Aber sein eigener Körper weigerte sich. Es war falsch. Und zugleich hatte er sich nie besser gefühlt. Seine Beine zitterten und hätten ihn in diesem Zustand nie gehalten. Zum Glück saß er. Oh, und wie er saß!  
Ein leises, kehliges Kichern entfloh seinem Mund, als er ihn für einen winzigen Augenblick von Samuel löste. Ein Kichern, gefolgt von einem herzzerreißendem Stöhnen. Er sah Samuels Blick, der rasend schnell zur Türe flog und wieder zurück. Egal.   
Es war egal, ob jetzt jemand reinkam. Egal, ob seine Schwester sie sah. Val hatte den Schritt getan. Sein Körper war ihn gegangen, ohne die gefangene Seele im Inneren zu beachten. Er flog zu ungeahnten Höhen auf und alles was er wollte war der Alte vor ihm. Unter ihm. Auf dem Ehebett.   
Er presste seinen Schritt fester an Samuels und spürte eine Härte, die ihm erneut ein freudiges Kichern entlockte. Ohne den Kontakt zu dem fremden Mund zu unterbrechen griff Val herunter, schob sein Kleid hoch und packte Samuels alten Hammer, der in unerwarteter Schönheit und Jugend pulsierte. Der Geruch des Verlangens vermischte sich mit den süßen Lauten der Sünde, als der Diakon sein entblößtes Glied an Samuel rieb. Das alte, hölzerne Bett quietschte widerspenstig, als Val den Oberkörper des anderen mit seinem eigenen herunterdrückte. Faltige Hände schoben sich unter sein Kleid, strichen rau und verlangend über die sanfte, vernarbte Haut seines Rückens, herunter in intimere Gefilde. Mit einem Stöhnen, das mehr ausdrückte als alle Worte, die sie je gewechselt hatten, bog Val seinen Rücken wie eine Katze, streckte der Hand seinen Allerwertesten entgegen, die sogleich feste zupackte. Vielleicht etwas zu fest für Vals Geschmack, aber es regte etwas Tieferes in ihm. Er ließ es zu. Genau so, wie die andere Hand, die über seine Brust strich, suchend, immer und immer wieder den jungen Körper wahrnahm und sich scheinbar in den Wellen verlor, die tosend über ihren Köpfen zusammenschlugen. Der Diakon keuchte auf, als die raue Männerhand fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte und feste zudrückte. Nun entfloh endlich auch dem Alten ein Lachen und er schien Gefallen an dem gefunden zu haben, was man ihm bot. Zärtlich spielte er mit der hellen Brustwarze, kniff immer dann, wenn er dem Diakon ein Keuchen oder Zucken entlocken wollte. Seine rauen Finger rieben die empfindliche Haut und nötig wie ein junges Mädchen streckte Val seinen Hintern heraus, drückte ihn gegen die zweite Hand, die dort geduldig wartete.   
Die schlanken Hände Vals waren indes anderweitig beschäftigt. Mit festen, schnellen Bewegungen rieb er an den Gliedern auf und ab, die er aneinanderpresste, tippte an die Spitzen und schob einige Finger sogar spielerisch so weit herunter, dass Samuel glaubte, nicht mehr auf Erden zu wandeln. Das Gefühl war belebend. Einzigartig. Fremd. Himmlisch. Sündig. Falsch. Abscheulich.  
Val sah auf. Seine Augen glänzten benommen und feucht. Ein Speichelfaden tropfte an seinen geröteten Lippen herab. Er fühlte sich wie in seinem Traum. Wellen von Erregung erhoben sich immer wieder über ihm und begruben ihn unter sich. Samuel war da. Irgendwo. Sah ihn an und er spürte die faltige Hand an seiner Kehrseite, den Finger, der sich gegen seine Muskeln drückte. Er war nass. Der Regen. Es regnete herein. Das Dach war nicht dicht. Oder das Meer. Waren sie überhaupt noch hier? Dann war es falsch. Waren sie irgendwo, in weit entfernten, fremden Sphären? Dann war es richtig.   
"Himmel...", keuchte Val, als er warme Tropfen auf seiner Hand spürte. Bald war es vorbei. Zu ende. So schnell. Viel zu schnell. Sein Nippel fühlte sich wund an, doch er hinderte die Hand nicht daran, immer weiter daran zu reiben. Wenn Schmerz alles war, was hinterher blieb, dann war es besser als nichts. Das Nichts würde ihn zerstören.   
Samuel ächzte. Er war zu alt für sowas. Wissen tat er dies. Nur war es ihm egal. Im Moment konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als den jungen Körper des Diakons auf dem seinen, den zarten Hintern hochgereckt, seiner Hand entgegen, deren Zeigefinger er nun vorsichtig tiefer schob, bis er den Muskelring spürte. Er strich darüber, massierte sanft, aber verlangend. Das hatte er noch nie getan. In all den Jahren war er seiner Frau immer treu geblieben. Aber nach 5 Jahren, in denen sie nun schon in Gottes Reich entflohen war, was blieb ihm dann noch? Sie hatte ihn verlassen. Ohne Wenn und Aber. War auf Knoths Befehl hin gegangen. Fort von ihm und hin zu den Kranken, Beuligen, Abscheulichen.   
Val stöhnte. Sein Kopf auf Samuels Brust, sein Körper wie eine Bogensehne gespannt. Fleißig arbeiteten seine Hände weiter, immer weiter. Und ganz plötzlich, völlig unerwartet, erschien die Erlösung. In dem Moment, als der Finger des Alten gegen sein Arschloch presste.   
"Oh...Gott!", keuchte Val, als das Meer ihn ertrank. Warme, sündige Saat ergoss sich über seine Hand. Zuviel, als dass es nur das seine gewesen sein konnte. Sein Kopf war schwarz. Seine Gedanken nicht mehr da. Er hörte Samuel atmen, spürte wie sich der Brustkorb unter seinem Kopf hob und senkte. Was war gerade geschehen? War es tatsächlich gerade knall auf fall zu ende gegangen? Waren sie tatsächlich sang- und klanglos untergegangen? Der Diakon lag da, auf dem alten Mann, fühlte die Wahrheit zwischen seinen Fingern kleben und wünschte sich einfach, es würde noch unendlich weitergehen. Er war nicht im Geringsten befriedigt. Dennoch schien seine Handarbeit gut zu sein. Gut genug, um den alten Vulkan noch zum Ausbruch zu bringen.  
"Gut genug... es war gut." Val murmelte vor sich hin, schloss die Augen. Warum war er eigentlich hier? Sollte er nicht nachhause? Marcus machte sich bestimmt Sorgen...  
Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, in der Samuel kein Wort gesagt hatte und Val nur leise irgendetwas Sinnloses gemurmelt hatte, bewegte der alte Körper sich. Samuel setzte sich auf, schob Val sanft von sich herunter, sodass dieser neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag, den Rock bis zur Hüfte hochgeschoben und den Blick ruhig zur Decke gerichtet. Schnaufend schloss er seine Hose, von der er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, wann sie geöffnet worden war. Er nahm sich seine alte Pfeife vom kleinen Nachttisch. Es regnete nicht mehr. Durch den Spalt zwischen den dunklen Gardinen tastete sich zögerndes Sonnenlicht einen Weg hinein. Eine weitere Ewigkeit verstrich. Oder zwei. Val fragte sich langsam, wann denn Edwyn nach hause zu kommen gedachte. Der Gottesdienst war schon seit einiger Zeit zu ende. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten die schwarzen Wolken sie gefressen. Wie alles andere in ihm auch.   
"So Jungchen...", sprach Samuel endlich. Val zuckte kurz zusammen, blieb aber dann regungslos liegen. Nur seine klaren blauen Augen richteten sich auf den Alten, der auf ihn herunter blickte und sagte: "So... ich denke, das geht Knoth nichts an." Er inhalierte tief und behielt den Rauch lange in seiner Lunge. Val beobachtete das Spiel der grauen Fäden im Licht, die sich ihren Weg in den Himmel suchten. Sein Kopf brummte sacht. Die Schwärze war noch da, das Orchester war weg. Und es fühlte sich nicht an, als käme es so schnell wieder. Etwas war verändert in ihm. Das spürte er nur allzu deutlich. Er war neugierig, was genau es war. Neugierig und ängstlich. Wie jeder brave Christ sein sollte.  
Samuel erhob sich, strich seine Klamotten glatt. Ein altes graues Hemd, dass mal grün gewesen sein musste. Eine einfache Jeans. Abgetragen und nass am Schritt. Mit einem Blick auf Val seufzte er und zog ihm das Kleid über seine Hüften. "Muss ja nicht jeder sehn, Junge!"   
Val lachte. Hell und unbefangen. Samuel hinkte zum Herd, stellte Wasser auf und ignoriere den Diakon, der lag und lachte. Scheinbar endlos. Niemand war von draußen zu hören. Nur die Sonne sendete Grüße durch die muffigen Fenster. Val erhob sich nun ebenfalls. Sein Gesicht sah anders aus. Ein Blick, ein Licht lag darin, dass Samuel beunruhigte. Aber er sagte nichts. Stand nur da, an den Herd gelehnt und musterte den Geistlichen, der zielsicher zur Tür schritt und diese aufriss. Val drehte sich noch einmal um. "Wenn du wieder beunruhigende Träume haben solltest... du weißt wo du mich findest!" Dann ging er. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Was ja auch stimmte. Es war nichts. Nichts, das Sullivan wissen musste. Val sah nicht, wie Samuel drinnen den Kopf schüttelte. Er war auf dem Weg nach hause. Die Kinder mussten in die Schule. Knoth und seine Strafe konnten warten.   
"Man muss schließlich Prioritäten setzen.", murmelte Val und warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Die Wolken waren fort. Niemand würde sie fressen. Die Sonne lachte wie Gottes Gnade selbst auf ihn herab. Die Himmel hatte soeben die Sonne geboren. Val riss einige Blätter von einem herabhängenden Ast und zerriss sie zwischen den schlanken, klebrigen Fingern. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht und er summte, als sein Blick auf das Waisenhaus fiel.  
SEIN Waisenhaus.   

  

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank. Ich freue mich über jeden Leser und wünsche mir, dass ihr vielleicht so viel Gefallen an der Geschichte gefunden habt, dass ihr die Reise fortsetzen möchtet. :)


End file.
